Helping You To Help Me
by SunsetDaze
Summary: Puck and Rachel arrange an agreement – Puck helps Rachel get Finn, Rachel helps Puck get Quinn. Simple, right? Wrong! Puckleberry
1. Rachel and Puck Come To An Agreement

**Helping You To Help Me **

Disclaimer – Not mine! I wish it was! Especially Puck! (I'd make him play Sweet Caroline over and over and over if he was)

Summary – Puck and Rachel arrange an agreement – Puck helps Rachel get Finn, Rachel helps Puck get Quinn. Simple, right? Wrong. (Puckleberry)

**A/N-** Hope people enjoy, let me know what you think! Any feedback is welcome (as long as it's phrased in a relatively nice way) Also, feel free to suggest anything you'd like to see included in this fic and I shall see what I can do :- )

Sorry about any mistakes, not found a beta yet! (If anyone wants to volunteer feel free, if not I shall get hunting for one)

Set just after sectionals -

**Chapter One – Puck and Rachel come to an agreement**

It still hadn't happened. Rachel had been sure it would. On reflection, she didn't know _why _she had been so positive of that fact. After all, how often did anything that she wanted to happen ever actually happen? Never. Exactly.

That's why she really shouldn't have been shocked that even when all the news was out about Quinn and Puck and the baby, Finn still wasn't hers. He wasn't still with Quinn. God no, there were certain things that apparently meant curtains for a relationship, lying to your boyfriend about being your baby's father when really the father is his best friend being one of them. But it would have been easier to accept everything if they had worked it out and were still together. What really hurt was the fact that Finn was now a free agent, and he still didn't want Rachel.

She had tried to let him know she was interested. As far as she was concerned she had practically been throwing herself at him. But he just wasn't getting it. Or rather, he was getting it and just wasn't interested.

She sniffed, holding back tears. It wouldn't do to cry in the middle of Glee practice where she was, sitting contemplating everything. With _him_ sat just feet away. She was meant to be listening to Mr Schue singing and dancing and generally being awesome .Usually she would have loved it, joining in at the chorus, singing the loudest so that everyone would remember that she was a star too. But not today. Today she was too wrapped up in the pathetic situation that she had found herself in.

It had really been the final sign that Finn just wasn't into her when she had asked him right before practice if he was going to Brittany's party at the weekend and he had just stuttered about how he wasn't sure if he was or not. She had known for a _fact_ he was going, she had heard him tell one of his football friends that he was. (Not that she was stalking him or hanging about by his locker or anything, she had just happened to be in the vicinity when he was there getting his books for his next class)

She had never been more humiliated than when he had just brushed her off and walked away without even asking if she was going. Not even on those occasions when she had been covered in slushie and trudging through the halls had she felt this embarrassed. He had known _she_ had been invited. He was there when all of the Glee club had been asked.

And what made the whole sorry situation worse was the fact that Noah had been there to see it all. She had caught his eye as she walked off, or rather as Finn walked off leaving her standing there like an idiot, and he had been looking at her with something that looked like pity. That was when you knew you had hit an all time low - when even someone who took pleasure in tormenting you on occasion felt sorry for you.

She sighed out loud just remembering the whole horrible experience. Mr Schue heard her and finished off his song with a grand finale before saying "Right guys. I think it must be time to call it a day if even Rachel's getting bored."

Everyone looked at her, before shrugging and starting to chat amongst themselves as they gathered together their belongings. She blushed. "I'm sorry," she muttered, before walking hastily out.

She hadn't got very far when she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. Finn! He had come to tell her he was going to the party after all! He had come to ask if she was going too! He had come to ask if she wanted to go with- Oh. It was Puck.

"What's up with your face today?" He smirked, falling into step with her.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She said, picking up her pace.

He raised an eyebrow. "So this weird, moody behaviour is for no reason? I'm not buying it, Berry. Either it's that time of the month or it's to do with that bizarre exchange I saw between you and lover boy earlier."

She frowned at him. "Do you always have to be so crude? You are right. That conversation did not go as planned. And yes I was upset and humiliated and made to feel like a fool. But I would rather not discuss it and I'm fine now anyway."

"No you're not."

She didn't answer him. Rachel's brisk march had led them outside the school in record time and they paused awkwardly while she tried to think of how best to shake him off without appearing rude.

"Want a lift home?" He asked her.

She was going to say no. Afterall, she really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, especially him. But then, it would seem pretty mean to say no and besides, the faster she got home the faster she could go to her room and bawl her eyes out.

"That would be lovely, thanks." She said briskly, before getting into his car. He put one arm behind the seat that she was in, as he looked over his shoulder, reversing out of the parking space with ease.

He was a good driver she noticed, with admiration. There was always something nice about seeing a man being good at controlling the wheel.

"So." He said, as he drove towards her house.

"So what?" She said, before quickly adding "How was your day?" So as not to appear like she was being hostile.

He turned to look at her, laughing. "I didn't offer to give you a ride home to talk about my day, Berry."

"Oh? Well what do you want then?" Then a thought occurred to her. "If you think I'm going to make out with you again then you've got another think comi-"

"I have a proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition?" They had arrived at her house now and Rachel wasn't sure whether she was meant to invite him in or not. Not that she wanted to. In fact, she actively _did not_ want to.

He didn't appear to be looking for an invitation. He got out the car, opened the door for her to get out, before closing it getting back in to the driving seat.

Irritated, she walked round to his open car window. "What kind of proposition?" She asked again, annoyed that he seemed to be playing some stupid game, catching her interest and then leaving her to pursue the conversation. She was sure he had done that on purpose.

"It's simple really. I help you, you help me." He shrugged.

"Help me do what? And help you do what? If it's singing, I certainly have plenty of advice, for example, when you hit those low notes you really need to watch that-"

"Not singing." He interrupted. "Something more important."

Rachel was about to say that she didn't think anything was more important to her than singing, but then she thought of Finn and how she had barely been able to sing at practice today and stopped.

"Go on." She said.

"Well, it's obvious." He said. "Neither of us is getting fulfilled right now. Emotionally, or physically" He paused to run his eyes over her body.

She scowled. "I've already told you. I'm not-"

He interrupted again. "Not us. Finn. You and Finn, to be more specific. You want him. He's my boy, I know him as well as I know myself. Know what makes him _tick_" He paused to smirk at her. "I can help you get him."

Rachel wished that she could just tell him to go away and that she was doing fine on her own. But she knew that she could really do with his help. She was far from doing fine on her own. She was doing so badly that she was almost at the point of asking Kurt for his advice again, even though she _knew_ it would be actively unhelpful. "And what's the catch?"

"The catch?" he repeated slowly.

"What do you want from me in return?"

"You can help me with Quinn. She doesn't think I'm _sensitive_ enough for her. And if anyone's good at all that emotional crap, I'm guessing it's you. You can teach me the right things to say and do to convince her that I'll be good. For her and the child."

He tried to say it casually, but she could tell that it was something that he really wanted.

"Well?" He demanded, after she failed to respond. "Are you in?"

Rachel considered. For one thing, she didn't really want to spend a lot of time with Noah, he made her feel uneasy. For another, she wasn't really sure how good she would be at holding up her end of the deal. How was she meant to know what Quinn would like? Then again, she was sure she could teach him how to be more caring. God knows, anything would be an improvement on how he acted now. And she really did need his help.

"I'm in."

She was rewarded with a bright smile, and for a second she thought how nice Puck really could look when he wasn't scowling and stomping around the school looking he wanted to hit someone.

"Brilliant. We'll start tonight. I'll be round at 8."

He started to drive off.

"Start what?" She shouted after him. "And how do you know I've not got plans?"

"You don't!" he hollered cheerfully out the window, before slamming his foot on the accelerator and zooming off into the distance.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and headed into the house, worrying slightly about what she had let herself in for. She was so busy worrying that she even forgot to go to her room and cry.

**A/N **: well, that's the first chapter! Hope people liked it! I know there's tons of really good Puckleberry fics out there, so I hope this one was alright to read, not done any fanfiction in a long time!!


	2. Rachel and Puck Get Started On The Plan

**Chapter 2 – Rachel and Puck Get Started On The Plan**

**A/N** : Chapter 2 and the story gets moving!! Yay! This chapter has also not been read by a beta so sorry for any mistakes!

"Right. I think there's a few things you can do to improve your chances of getting him." Puck said.

It was that evening and he was in her room, sitting casually in her chair, leaning back so that it was only on two legs. The sadistic part of Rachel wanted the chair to fall and send him toppling to the ground. The very thought him sprawled on the floor like an idiot made her smile slightly.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Continue"

"Right. Well, first things first, I'd maybe consider changing your image a bit. Nothing drastic" He added, seeing the look on the face. "Just maybe...don't dress like such a dork."

"Finn likes the way I dress." She said, slightly hurt.

Puck rolled his eyes. "So he says."

"He does!" She said. "He told me he did."

"Yeah? But what he says and what he thinks are two different things." Puck rolled his eyes.

Rachel scowled. "Well I tried dressing differently. He didn't like it. Under Kurt's insane advice I wore this black dress and –"

"Oh that black dress." Puck said, smirking before looking into the distance as if he was remembering it.

"Stop it." She said, blushing. "Anyway, the point is it did not work."

Really did not work. She still cringed whenever she thought about it.

"That's because you dressed like a slut. That's not Finn's style. I mean, if it was some girl trying to bag me, well her best bet is just to turn up to school in a bikini."

He paused briefly as though to enjoy her disgusted expression before continuing, "Finn's not like that though. He likes classy chicks. What I'm thinking is just...normal clothes, you know. Something that doesn't make a guy feel like he'd rather shoot himself than walk down the hall with you."

"I didn't see you complaining when we were walking down the hall arm in arm." She pointed out.

"I got a slushie thrown on me." He said.

"Ok. Point taken."

"Anyway, after we sort that out (Rachel noted Puck's use of "we" and felt slightly touched that he thought of them as sorting it out together) another good move is to ignore him for a bit. Stop stalking him round the school."

Rachel opened her mouth to protest that she didn't.

"You _do_" He said with a knowing look, before she had the chance to speak. "Then, after doing that, let him know you're moving on. Flirt with another guy in front of him. Brittany's party is probably the best time to do that."

"You?"

"What?"

"Do I flirt with you in front of him?"

Puck shook his head, looking exasperated "No. Not me. Really, Berry I thought you were smart. How's that going to look to Quinn if she thinks I'm chatting up other chicks? I need to act more _sensitive_, not like more of a stud. So you'll have to actually try and have a decent conversation with a guy without coming across as an idiot. Maybe we should cover that actually."

She nodded her head, accepting what he was saying. "Ok. So I dress different, act like he doesn't exist and then I talk to someone while he's watching. Got it. What else?" She was resisting the strong urge to take notes.

"That's it."

"That's it?" She felt slightly disappointed.

He nodded. "Trust me."

"Okay." She said doubtfully, thinking deep down that this had been a waste of time.

He picked up on her lack of belief. "Look, babe. I _know _Finn. And I know he does like you. He just needs a little push. Anything over the top with scare him away completely. I'd tell you to cut down on the crazy, but apparently Finn likes it. I think he was dropped on his head at birth."

"He likes me?" She asked, delighted. She chose to ignore the last part of his sentence.

"_Yes_" he said, in an almost patronising voice. "Now. Onto me. How am I going to get Quinn?" He leaned forward, expectantly, as if waiting for some miraculous advice.

"I don't know." She said, honestly. She had kind of forgotten about her part of the deal. Or hoping that he had forgotten. Not that he would have obviously, because it wasn't like Noah Puckerman was going to be helpful for no reason.

Unhelpful for no reason: frequently. But helpful? Not so much.

He frowned. "That's not very useful, so much for sticking to your end of the deal!" He looked pretty angry.

"Well, I never said I was going to be any use!" She said. Then she saw how disappointed he looked and felt bad for letting him down. If he wanted Quinn half as much as she wanted Finn, then she really did feel sorry for him. "I just need to try and get to know her better. Then I'll be able to help. Give me a week or so, ok?"

She didn't know how she was going to do this. She and Quinn were on talking terms...but that was about it. And Rachel struggled to make friends as it was, she really didn't know how she was going to get to the stage where Quinn would be telling her all her hopes and dreams. She would worry about it later.

Puck relented. "Ok. But you'd better deliver, Berry. Or I'll tell Finn that you're pregnant with my child as well."

Rachel threw her pillow at him.

~*

"Right. What about this one?" She took the item off the rail and showed it to him.

It was Saturday, and Rachel and Puck were at the mall. Together. And Rachel was picking out dresses that she thought would be acceptable to wear to the party that night.

Puck snatched the garment out of her hands. "Wrong!" He shouted, before throwing it, hanger and all, across the store, earning him a disapproving look from the store assistant.

Rachel looked at him in shock.

"What? It was f'ing horrible."

Rachel shook her head. She couldn't believe how much he acted like a Neanderthal sometimes. She went back to rifling through the racks of clothes, when he appeared at her side, waving something in her face.

"Try this." He said. It was a dark purple dress.

"It's awfully low cut, Noah." She said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Finn's a boob kind of guy. And anyway, don't feign modesty, have you noticed how short those skirts you wear are? I certainly have."

She flushed and grabbed the dress off him before marching to the fitting rooms. She whipped the curtain closed and started to change, while Puck sat outside. She could hear him humming to himself.

She surveyed her appearance in the mirror. There was no way she was going to step out of that changing room in front of him if she looked like a total idiot. She liked what she saw, however. Puck apparently had a good eye for women's clothes. The dress was pretty. And besides being a bit low, it was actually rather decent looking.

She thought it made her look pretty good actually. She twirled around, admiring herself from all angles with a smile, before opening the curtain again.

Puck surveyed her critically. "Yeah. Good." He said.

They left the store and Rachel thought how weird it was both of them hanging out together in public in their free time. If someone had told her this time last year that she and Noah Puckerman would be spending an enjoyable day shopping...Well, there was no way she would have believed them.

She'd kind of had to persuade him into it. Puck had apparently been hoping that she would go shopping for a different outfit with one of her female friends." What female friends?" she had demanded. He knew she had none.

And besides, this whole thing had been his idea, he was the one that thought she should dress different, therefore he should really help choose what she was going to wear.

He had conceded, muttering something about how it was probably best that he supervised her anyway, otherwise "God knows what she would turn up wearing."

"Are you hungry?" She asked him.

Puck shrugged, swinging the bag containing her new dress that he had surprisingly offered to carry for her. "Could be. You want food?"

"Yeah, I'm starving!" She said.

They got a table at the nearest fast food place and were flipping through the menus when Rachel spotted several jocks from a rival football team. When they spotted her and Puck they started pointing and laughing.

She bit her lip. "We can go somewhere else if you want."

She hated being laughed at. She was used to it by now, but she still hated it.

Puck looked up from the menu. "Why?" He followed her gaze to where the guys were sitting. "Oh. Nah, it's cool."

"Are you sure?" She asked anxiously. She felt bad that they were making fun of him because of her. She knew for a fact that Noah Puckerman wasn't used to be laughed at.

"Yep. Don't care." He went back to looking at his menu.

The boys started to make crude gestures.

"Well, I care." She said, making a snap decision that she'd had enough of people sniggering at the Glee kids behind their backs and she wasn't going to put up with it any more. Something about the way that Puck seemed to be just sitting back and taking it unnerved her. She marched over to their table and stood in front of the jocks, with her arms crossed.

"Is something particularly funny?" She demanded.

"Yeah. You, freak." One of them laughed. "And your little boyfriend!" he jeered, looking at Puck who had angrily got out of his seat.

"Why don't you say that to my face?" He snarled, grabbing the guy by the collar.

"Noah!" Rachel gasped.

"Oooh, Noah! You'd better back off, Noah. Your girlfriend's getting upset, Noah."

Rachel watched in horror as Puck punched him.

Moments later they were standing outside the cafe. (Which they were now apparently permanently banned from)

"Well that went well. That clearly showed us that violence is a perfectly reasonable course of action in any given situation." Rachel said sarcastically. "So much for "I don't care." "

"Look, babe. You're the one who went and talked to them. What did you expect to happen? That'd you give them a talking to and they'd say sorry? And besides, he called you a freak. They had it coming. I only finished what you started."

He had beaten the guy up because he called her a freak? Rachel had automatically assumed it was because he had been laughing at Puck. She felt oddly touched and decided to let the situation go. Even though she still definitely did not agree with violence.

"You could come back to mine if you want. My dads are out but I could cook us something?" She asked, hesitantly. Then immediately felt stupid.

Why would Puck want to go to her house for dinner? He probably thought they were spending too much time together already.

But to her surprise, he nodded. "I'll cook." He said. But she sensed that he wasn't saying it to be nice as much as not trusting her to cook him something he would enjoy.

"Come on." He put his arm round her, more in a dominating rather than friendly kind of way, and led her to his car. (She had offered to pick him up in her car, he had refused. She could tell that Puck liked to be the one in control.)

~*

Rachel was surprised to find out that he seemed to know what he was doing in the kitchen. She guility realised that she didn't expect him to be good at anything. (Apart from making out. She knew he was good at that.)

When she voiced her surprise over his culinary abilities he smirked and shrugged. "I'm good with my hands."

Rachel felt herself go red. "Does everything have to be about sex with you?" She demanded. It really did make her feel uncomfortable around him. Especially since it felt like she was going from having hardly any contact with her peers to constant contact with someone who was a borderline nymphomaniac.

"Better than nothing being about sex." He said, looking at her pointedly.

"What's that meant to mean?" She was aware that she sounded slightly shrill.

"Just that you're a bit of a prude. What's going to happen when you get together with Finn?" he asked, as he expertly chopped an onion.

"What do you mean?"

"You going to do it with him?"

"I...I don't see how that's any of your business." She stuttered. The truth was, she hadn't really thought that far ahead. Right now the aim was to maybe get a kiss or two. She hadn't actually considered what would happen when they actually got together.

"It's not. Just wondered. Seeing as how you used to go mental if my hands even went near your boobs." He shrugged, and began chopping a pepper.

"Well, I probably will." She said, almost defiantly. "Do it I mean."

Puck shrugged again. "Fair enough."

"You think I should, right?" She didn't know why she was asking him. Puck had had more women than she'd had hot dinners; of course he thought she should have sex.

"If you want to."

He turned and studied her carefully when she didn't answer. "You do want to, right? Cause otherwise this whole thing is kind of pointless."

"I want to." She said.

"Good." He sliced frantically. Rachel noticed that the muscles in his arm stood out when he was slicing.

"Maybe you should chop some tomatoes as well." She suggested, without quite knowing why.

~*

They ate the food that Puck made mainly in silence, Rachel picking at it carefully, while Puck appeared to be shovelling it down as fast as he could.

"You don't have to do the dishes." Rachel said, surprised when Puck got up from the table and headed towards the sink.

"It's cool," he said, turning on the tap. Which unfortunately chose that moment to snap off in his hand, leading to a fountain of water exploding from the sink and soaking him.

Rachel tried not to giggle as he swore under his breath and frantically tried to turn the water off, eventually succeeding, but not before he was totally soaked.

"God damn." He muttered. "You got a dryer?" He asked, pulling the soaking item over his head, revealing his extremely toned and muscled torso.

"Em...." Rachel found herself oddly unable to speak. She had seen a half naked man before. Of course she had. But never so up close and personal. Never when it had just been her and the half naked man alone in her kitchen.

And he really did have a lovely body. She'd never seen anyone with such broad shoulders and defined muscles.

Puck's face twisted into a wicked grin. "You checkin' me out, Berry? Maybe you should take your shirt off as well. Fair's fair you know."

"Noah Puckerman, you put that shirt back on right now!" She said, slightly shrilly. "What if my dads come home?"

Noah Puckerman standing there half naked was making her feel very uncomfortable. And even though she knew that his silly comment about her following suit was his attempt at a ridiculous joke, it did not help how awkward she was feeling.

Puck looked at her as though she was stupid. "Rachel, it's _soaking_, I can't put it back on."

Rachel frowned "Well, I'm sure I'll find you something else to wear. Stay right here."

Puck raised his eyebrow as if to question where she expected him to go when he was standing half naked in her kitchen.

Rachel ran upstairs and rummaged in the back of her closet for something. She spent a moment taking some deep breaths before heading back downstairs.

"Here." She said, handing him a bag.

"What's this?" He asked, before opening it and pulling out a smart red shirt.

"I was shopping one day and I bought it for Finn. I mean, I saw it and I thought he'd like it and I thought, well maybe one day we'll be dating and then I can give him it and – Oh, just put it on." She said, when she saw that he was laughing at her. She knew that it was ridiculous buying clothes for someone that wasn't your boyfriend - she just hadn't been able to help herself. It had obviously been wishful thinking to the extreme.

Puck obliged her by putting it on and Rachel had to admit that, even though he hadn't been the intended recipient, the shirt actually looked pretty nice on him, if not slightly tight, considering his build was a bit bigger than Finn's.

"I feel stupid." He said, looking down at himself.

"It looks good. And besides, Quinn will probably like it. It will seem like you made an effort with your appearance for once."

"For once? I always make an effort? This hairstyle?" He ran his hand through his mohawk. "This takes maintenance, baby"

Rachel looked at the time. "Speaking of appearances, I'd better be getting ready! I'll see you at the party." She said, ushering him towards the door.

"You kickin' me out, Berry?" Puck was pretending to sound hurt. But Rachel wasn't falling for it, she knew he probably just wanted to stick around so he could try and catch a glimpse of her changing.

"Yes. I will see you later. Wear the shirt." She said firmly, as she closed the door on him. She had a lot to do tonight. She needed to look perfect if she was going to attract a man to make Finn jealous. She felt a bit nervous about that actually.

She went upstairs and frantically googled "how to flirt". It would be best to be prepared.

**A/N** : Next few chapters are from Puck's point of view! Hooray! Feel free to leave feedback, it makes me very happy! (Well, unless you write something like "u SuCk!!1", which would make me very sad.)


	3. Puck and Rachel Discuss Flirting Tactics

A/N – Thanks tons to my beta **you. had. me. at** for doing an awesome job! : - )

Also, whenever " :- I " is typed, it's meant to represent an "angry face" The site wouldn't let me upload any of the usual symbols that you'd associate!

**Chapter 3 - Puck and Rachel discuss flirting tactics**

**FckingPck **: hi

**BroadwayBerry **: Hello, Noah. How are you? Are you still wearing the shirt?

**FckingPck** : do u hve a webcam?

**BroadwayBerry** : Yes, which you very well know. I use it for my singing.

**FckingPck** : can i c ur boobz?

**BroadwayBerry** : No! You can not!!! : - I

Puck smirked, he loved winding Berry up. It was possibly his favourite thing in the world. Actually, make that second favourite. He was pretty sure everyone knew was his absolute favourite was.

Getting ready for the party hadn't taken him long so he had been killing time on the internet when he had noticed that Berry was signed in on his IM list.

Mr Schue had made them all exchange addresses in the earlier days when no one liked each other and he was trying to get them all to bond as a team. When Schue first suggested it, Puck had personally thought it was a stupid idea– if he didn't want to talk to gay-boy Kurt while he was at school, why the _hell_ would he have a desire to talk to him in his free time?( If his memory served rightly he had voiced this opinion aloud.)

These days he didn't actually mind having their addresses though. For one thing, Kurt was brilliant to pester for homework answers.

**FckingPck** : R u ready 4 th parT ?

**BroadwayBerry** : Nearly.

**FckingPck** : wat r u wearing?

**BroadwayBerry** : You know what I'm wearing, Noah. You helped me to choose it.

**FckingPck** : i mean wat else?

Ha ha ha. He wished he could see her face right now.

**BroadwayBerry** : What kind of question is that!!!

**FckingPck **: important one, is finn gona lyk wat he c'z l8r on 2nite? ;)

**BroadwayBerry** : I don't understand you. Can you type properly please instead of using that crude internet slang?

God damn. Trust Berry to be the only person in the whole world to not understand text speak. Even his _grandmother_ understood it, for gods' sake.

**FckingPck** : well if things go well im assuming Finn-y is going to get to see what your wearing under that dress + a lot more besides ;)

**BroadwayBerry** : *you're.

**BroadwayBerry** : And no he will not be seeing anything of the sort. Finn is not like that.

**FckingPck** : hes a guy.

**FckingPck ** : all guys r like that.

**FckingPck : **u gonna no how 2 flirt 2nite?

This was the one part of the plan that Puck was slightly worried about. If Rachel didn't manage to make it look like a guy was enjoying her company, then she was going to look desperate. And stupid. Stupider than usual that was.

**BroadwayBerry** : I am now an expert on flirting. I have been researching on a website.

Researching on a website? Oh for fucks sake.

**FckingPck :** lnk pls.

**BroadwayBerry **: Sorry I don't understand. What?

**FckingPck** : link me 2 the website!

**BroadwayBerry :**

Puck clicked on the link and cynically read through the article.

" The most important thing is to be yourself." He read. Well _that _was wrong for a start. And positively suicidal for Berry. Berry being herself would scare any poor unsuspecting guy off. Finn might like crazy, but most men (sane men) didn't.

The rest of the article didn't impress him either. "Mirror his body language" Jesus Christ. Since when was chatting someone up a game of charades! Who could do that and try and maintain a conversation at the same time? Puck knew he definitely couldn't. Hell, he found it hard enough maintaining a conversation by itself half the time, without all this suggested clowning around with hand gestures.

"Wear the colour red" Right. Who the hell wrote this? No hot blooded male gave a damn about what colour of clothes the chick was wearing! It was all about what was underneath. Puck came to the conclusion that the article had definitely been written by a 40 year old who hadn't been laid in about 10 years. A female 40 year old.

**FckingPck** : load ov crap.

**BroadwayBerry :** And you're the expert are you?

**FckingPck **: yes. i get ALL the chicks. managed 2 make out w/ u!

**BroadwayBerry** : As I recall, that did not involve much flirting. Just a ridiculous suggestion which I foolishly went along with, much to my regret now.

Puck squinted at the screen. She used far too many big words. He scowled. "Ridiculous suggestion?" "Much to her regret?"

Okay, their relationship had admittedly not been the best idea, since they were in love with other people, but he didn't think it had been as bad as Berry was making out! He was a stud, she should have been happy that he had gone out with her.

**FckingPck** : not every1 is as easy as U. sum girls make me work 4 it, berry.

He knew that would seriously piss her off.

**BroadwayBerry** : Advice then?

Oh. He slightly regretted bigging himself up so much now. Sure, he was good at flirting from a boy's point of view. All he had to do was flex his muscles a bit and make some suggestive comments. But from a girl's point of view? He felt clueless.

He tried to think of what he liked.

**FckingPck** : flik ur hair.

**FckingPck** : boyz like hair.

**FckingPck** : on ur head neway. not so mch newhere else if u no wat i mean ;)

Ha ha ha. She was blushing right now. He was sure of it. It was a shame that she hadn't turned that webcam on after all.

**BroadwayBerry **: I am going to ignore that last comment. Any other advice?

**FckingPck **: touching

**BroadwayBerry **: I'm sorry, what? Touching? Would you please keep this advice PG rated?

Puck rolled his eyes. What the hell did she think he meant, grabbing the guys cock or something? For a smart chick, she really was dumb sometimes.

**FckingPck ** : u hav a dirty mind, berry ;)

**FckingPck **: ment on the arm etc, chest maybe.

**FckingPck** : HIS CHEST NOT URS!1

**BroadwayBerry** : Ok. Hair flicking, touching...What else?

**FckingPck : **compliments. lots. make him feel lyk a STUD.

Well, he always liked it when chicks told him how hot he was.

**BroadwayBerry** : Yes, good advice. Thank you, Noah.

Puck nodded to himself. It _was_ damn good advice. Hell, he was such a stud, he could even flirt with _men _if he wanted to. Not that he wanted to.

Rachel seemed fairly pleased with him, almost impressed that he had been so helpful.

He couldn't resist.

**FckingPck** : if all else fails, GET HIM WASTED, then he will 4get how crazy u r!!

**FckingPck** : guyz lyk any1 wen they r wsted!

**BroadwayBerry** : Luckily for you, you have descended into your ridiculous internet talk again and I can not understand what that says. Although I understand very well that it was meant as an insult.

Puck laughed out loud. She knew what he had typed. Sure enough, a few seconds later:

**BroadwayBerry** : Do you really think that I'm crazy?

**FckingPck** : yes

**FckingPck** dnt worry, finn lyks it. mayb he thinks ud b up 4 sum crazy stuff in other areas iykwim!

**BroadwayBerry** : Iykwim? Is that a typo?

**FckingPck **: iykwim = if u know what i mean. how long hav u had a computer 4??

**FckingPck** : 4 = for

**FckingPck** : u = you

**FckingPck**: i = I

**BroadwayBerry** : Very funny, Noah. As it so happens, No I do not know what you mean. "Other areas"?

Puck rolled his eyes again. Sometimes he wondered if Berry had lived the majority of her life in a cardboard box. Or a bubble of innocence.

**FckingPck** : ment the bedroom obv!

**BroadwayBerry** : What do you mean by "crazy" ? And you can stop what you're typing. I _know_ that "obv = obvious"

Puck used the backspace button to delete what he had indeed been typing and started to write something instead which he knew would make her blush.

**FckingPck** : ha. mayb best not getting in2 that now. wil show u sum tym if u lyk

Puck was very aware that he was typing badly on purpose to annoy Rachel. He was also very aware that he was potentially flirting with her. Still, he figured that it didn't really count if it was to wind her up.

**BroadwayBerry** : Want some advice on how to get Quinn to go out with you?

**FckingPck** : ye

**BroadwayBerry** : Stop acting like such an idiot!!

Puck raised his eyebrows. Damn, that was actually kind of mean.

**FckingPck : ** :- (

**FckingPck** : :'- (

**BroadwayBerry** : Oh very funny! Don't pretend to be hurt.

Perhaps Rachel was getting to know him too well. Puck thought that now was a brilliant time to ask Berry a question he'd been wondering for a while.

**FckingPck** : Why do you like Finn so much?

Damn. He'd forgotten to type in text speak.

Berry was typing...And typing....And typing....God, was there really that much to say about how awesome Wonderboy was?

**BroadwayBerry** : I like his singing voice, I like how nice he is, I like how he cares about how I feel and how I am...I like how he always tries to do the right thing...I like how handsome he is – especially the little half smile he does...I like it when I have to explain things to him, I like how he doesn't sleep around, I like his hair, I like how tall he is...

Puck read through what seemed like a mini essay. He couldn't help but wonder if she had deliberately picked a lot of the things that differentiated him from Finn. Or if those really were the things she liked. Whatever. It wasn't like he cared.

**FckingPck** : U sound lyk a stalker!

**BroadwayBerry** : What do you like about Quinn then?

**FckingPck** : Quinn = funny, popular, smart and beautiful. every1 looks up 2her.

Take that, Berry!

He stretched then looked at the time. God! They'd been talking for fucking ages

He was surprised at how fast the time had gone talking to her actually. Who would have known that he got his kicks from sitting on the internet like a nerd talking to Berry? He mostly just used the internet for watching hot lesbians.

**FckingPck** : Bttr get going 2 th party.

**BroadwayBerry** : Would you like a lift there?

He rolled his eyes. Berry obviously thought that he would be drinking and therefore wouldn't be taking his car. He sighed. There was _no way in hell _they were turning up together.

He didn't understand how she didn't get it – He had to look like he was single for Quinn. Cruising around in Berry's car and turning up at a party together like they were on a fucking _date_ was not going to help matters.

Quinn did not appreciate him playing the field. He had learned that from the whole sexting disaster. God he wished he could take that back.

**FckingPck** : no

**FckingPck** : : - I

He quickly added an angry face, just to make sure she sensed his disapproval of the idea.

**FckingPck** : c u there.

Puck signed off before she had the chance to lecture him on drunk driving. Anyway, if all went well, Quinn would be driving him back to his place.

He checked himself out in the mirror before grabbing his keys and heading out to his truck. He really did look great in red.


	4. Puck and Rachel Go To The Party

**Chapter 4 – Puck and Rachel Go To The Party**

A/N – Here's chapter 4 guys! Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed/added this story to their alerts – it really motivates me!

By the time Puck got to Brittany's house, the party was already jumping. He had already missed a good few hours of it, due to messing around with Berry on the internet.

He didn't mind though, everyone knew that Noah Puckerman always turned up when a party was just at the stage of getting good....and left with a hot chick when everyone was at the peak of their enjoyment.

He didn't exactly plan it like that, but it did mean that everyone always associated him with parties being fun. He was never one of those stragglers at the end, outstaying their welcome and pissing everybody off.

Plus, it meant that he had kept Berry from turning up too early. He figured she had more of a chance of catching some guy's attention if everyone was already wasted by the time she turned up.

"Puuuck, man!!"

He found he was greeted with a chorus of enthusiastic hellos. He may be a Glee club geek these days, but people apparently hadn't forgotten that if there was one thing Puck was good at, it was having a damn good time and making those around him have a damn good time also. (Unless you were one of his victims, in which case you were not having a good time. Go figure.)

He responded to all the high fives and knuckle bumps that he received like the true stud he was, before scanning the room for Berry. He saw her standing on her own by the punch bowl. Excellent. Good to know she'd really been paying attention to his advice.

On the plus side, she did look really hot. He had been a bit worried when he chose that dress for her – he was by no means a fashion expert. But it actually looked pretty damn good. He figured that as long as she picked someone drunk enough and didn't talk a lot she would easily be able to make Finn jealous enough to approach her.

He then scanned the room for Quinn, wondering why he hadn't done that first actually. He knew that Quinn was going to be there since she was staying with Brittany at the moment. That had been a relief; he'd _hated_ it when she was living with Finn. Puck wondered if his mom would let Quinn stay at his house. He wondered if Quinn would ever agree.

She was standing in the middle of a large crowd of people. She was the only person who looked like they were having a less fun time than Berry. Puck shook his head at the realisation that both of the women that were going to be occupying his attention for the night looked like they'd rather be at _school _than at this party.

He was in for a fun time!

He stood there for a while, appreciating just how amazing Quinn looked, even when she was miserable. He had had the biggest crush on Quinn for as long as he could remember. That's why he couldn't believe his luck when she had invited him over to her house, that day months ago.

___

Finn had been busy helping his mom with something and Quinn had been at a loose end since Brittany and Santana were away for the weekend. So she had called him. And he had jumped at the chance. And it really had been an awesome night, they had messed around, had a laugh, drank a bit....And then before he knew it she was climbing on top of him and removing her top.

What the hell had he been meant to do?

Well. He knew that if he wanted to be a decent guy, he was meant to refuse and tell her that it couldn't happen, that she was his best friend's girlfriend and that he couldn't betray Finn like that. That was what he should have done.

Instead, he had leaned in and kissed her anyway and the rest was history.

___

Quinn left the room to go out to the pool and he took his moment to go over to Berry. After checking that no one was paying attention.

He gestured for her to follow him and she did, into the empty hallway.

"What are you doing?" He hissed at her. "Where's Finn? And where's the hot boy that you're supposed to be flirting with?"

"I'm working on it!" She snapped back.

"What, by standing on your own scowling at people? Fucking mingle, Berry, it's a fucking party!"

He shoved her back into the crowded room. "Go!"

He stood and watched while she went over to a group of people and hovered awkwardly at the edge. He pulled at face at her and he saw her speak to one of them.

Well, it was a start. With that sorted, it was time to go and win his girl! He grabbed a bottle of beer and made his way out into the garden where Quinn was in the pool, sitting off at the side by herself, away from the fun.

Perfect. She was alone. And she was also giving him the perfect excuse to get half naked and remind her of how much she wanted him. And he _knew_ she wanted him. A girl didn't just forget about the guy that made her cum three times in the one night.

"Hey, beautiful" He said, after he had stripped off and slipped in next to her.

"Puck." She said, by way of recognition.

"How's it going?"

"Oh...You know. Fine."

She didn't look fine and Puck felt sick at the thought of her being unhappy. He could make her happy, she needed to know that.

"And little Puckella?" He asked, gesturing at her stomach.

Quinn snorted. "Puckella? Cute. Let's hope it sticks. Not."

He just stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"The baby's fine." She almost snapped. She must have seen his face drop, because she quickly added "Sorry. Hormones are going wild."

Puck nodded in understanding. Girls were hormonal and mental most of the time anyway. A pregnant one however was bound to be a whole new barrel of crazy.

"I'm glad you're alright. _Both_ of you. How is it living with Brittany?"

"Fine...Awful." Quinn shrugged. "I can cope."

"Well, if you ever want anywhere else to stay...." Puck knew he hadn't checked it with his mom yet, but he was fairly confident that she would agree. Once he told her he was going to be a father. He still hadn't quite gotten round to telling his mom that she was going to be a grandmother yet. (He wondered if he could get Quinn to pretend she was Jewish.)

Quinn looked up at him. She really was beautiful, Puck thought.

"Noah..."

He could tell by the tone of her voice that it wasn't going to be good.

"I meant what I said....I want to do this on my own."

He'd known that was coming.

"And I meant what I said. I can look after you. If you let me."

He kissed her on the cheek and then got out of the pool. He figured there was no point pushing it and pissing her off. Besides, he didn't know what the hell else he was meant to say. Berry had better come up with a good plan pretty fucking soon because in spite of what Quinn said about wanting to "do this on her own" he knew that came down to her not believing that he could change. She didn't believe that he could be a good father.

Thinking of Berry....Puck wondered how she was getting on. He made his way back in to find her. But not before grabbing another bottle of beer from the fridge. He had a feeling he was going to need it.

~*

Well. She wasn't standing by herself. Pro. However, she was standing talking to Kurt. Definite. Fucking. Con.

He didn't want to go over to her again. Instead, he got his phone out and angrily typed a text.

"GAY GUYS DO NOT COUNT. FIND A REAL MAN!"

He saw her get her phone out of her pocket and read his message, before biting her lip nervously and scanning the room to see where he was. When she saw him and caught his eye he raised his eyebrows at her in a kind of "Well? Are you going to go find someone?" Kind of gesture.

She looked helpless. He typed another message.

"HAV A DRINK!!"

She frowned and he could see her typing something back. This was fucking ridiculous, Puck realised. He was at a party and he was spending it far too sober and texting someone in the _same room_ as him who he didn't even like that much. He had hit a new low.

His phoned buzzed.

"I don't drink, Noah."

"DO IT, or th deal = OFF. BYE BYE FINN!"

He watched, relieved as Berry went and got herself some punch. He really hoped that it would loosen her up a bit.

Sure enough, he was feeling pleased with himself half an hour later when she was talking to people and looking like she was having a good time, rather than looking like she had just been told she could never sing again.

He was finding this quite interesting, watching Rachel. It gave him something to do because, to be honest, he wasn't really sure what he _did_ at parties. He was fun. He knew that. But usually he was so drunk he didn't really remember his antics. And surprisingly, he didn't feel like getting wasted tonight. Probably because he knew that he would wake up in the morning Quinn-less and miserable and a hangover really wouldn't help.

Also, a lot of his time at parties was spent trying to get girls to hook up with him, and that was out of the question. And when he wasn't trying to hook up with girls, he would usually be hanging out with his best friend, Finn, which was even more out of the question due to Finn hating his guts. (Maybe that was another thing Berry could help with?) So all in all, he was having a pretty lame time.

Berry on the other hand was having a great time. And Finn was watching. Brilliant. Puck loved it when one of his plans came together. Plus he knew Rachel. He knew that if he helped her to get what she wanted, she wouldn't stop until she helped him in return. Or so he hoped anyway.

___

He had decided, days ago, that if anyone could help him with Quinn, it was Rachel. He needed her steely determination and ability to turn _everything_ into something boring and meaningful and about feelings. Rachel on the other hand needed to be more like him : a stud. Or the female version of a stud. Therefore, it had seemed like perfect logic for them to help each other.

Plus, and this was one of the main motives behind his brilliant plan, Rachel would keep Finn distracted from Quinn. That was his main worry: that Finn would forgive Quinn and they would live together happily ever after with their baby. _His _fucking baby.

Don't think about it, he told himself. It's not going to happen, you've got your plan.

___

And it really _was_ all going to plan: Rachel was talking to Drew from the football team. Finn was watching Rachel talking to Drew from the football team. Rachel was flirting with Drew from the football team. Finn was watching Rachel flirting with Drew from the football team. Rachel was kissing Drew from the football team...

Wait... what?!! Had that been in the plan?

Rachel was _leaving the room_ with Drew from the football team and _heading towards the fucking bedroom_ with Drew from the football team.

No. Definitely _not_ part of the plan. Finn looked livid. And not in a "I'm so jealous, I wish that we were going out" kind of way.

More in a "I'm disgusted and think you may be a slut just like my ex girlfriend who cheated on me and got pregnant" kind of way.

He rolled his eyes. Puck to the fucking rescue again.

He bolted up the stairs and wasn't surprised to find Rachel and Drew in Brittany's bedroom, making out. And Drew was already at second base. Bastard.

"Show's over. Get out." He pulled Drew off Rachel and roughly shoved him out of the room before slamming the door and locking it.

"What. The. Fuck, Berry?"

~*  
Rachel was vaguely aware that Noah Puckerman was not pleased with her. She knew this because he was towering over her with a rather angry expression on his face. What she wasn't sure of was why he was annoyed. Or why the room was spinning.

"How much did you drink?" He demanded.

How much did she drink....She knew the answer to that, she did. Ok. Maybe she didn't. It just all seemed like a bit of a blur really. She'd had a glass of punch. And then another. And then she'd noticed that, with the punch, she was fun. And friendly. And people were starting to like her. Or Drew seemed to anyway, and Finn was watching which really was the most important thing.

So she'd had another glass of punch. Or five.

"I do not know." She said eventually. Because, while that may not have been the _right_ answer, it was the truthful one anyway.

"This is so not like you, Berry. You don't do things like this."

She didn't? "That...That's not strrrictly true." She slurred. "You are forgetting that I dabbled in drugs once. Halo, halo, halo..." She started singing the song the girls had done for the mash up to remind him of when they had all began taking some drugs that she really couldn't remember the name of right now.

"Jesus Christ, Berry. You're a disaster."

She frowned slightly. There was a reason why that wasn't fair...She just couldn't remember what it was...Then it came back to her.

"You told me to drink!!" She said, waving her phone in his face as evidence. "You _told_ me to!"

"I didn't tell you to get fucking hammered." He snapped. "Where are you going?"

She was going to find Drew. That nice boy that liked her and wanted to kiss her and seemed _glad_ that she was at the party, unlike silly Finn and horrible, horrible Noah Puckerman.

"Drew." She muttered.

"Oh no you don't." He said, picking her up and putting her over his shoulder.

"I like him!"

"No you don't. You like Finn. And Finn is not going to like _you_ if he hears that you've been banging other guys."

"Making him jealous!" Rachel said.

"Yeah? Or making him pissed off? Thin line, Berry. And random screwing definitely crosses it."

Rachel didn't know what he was talking about. She looked around for Drew as Puck marched down the stairs and then outside with her over his shoulder.

~*

"Seatbelt on, Berry." Puck snapped. He was feeling beyond irritated right now. Especially since he had caught a glimpse of Quinn and Finn talking as he left.

While he was glad that Quinn was occupied enough to _not_ see him carrying a drunken Berry to his truck, he would have much preferred it if she had been occupied with someone else.

Which she would have been, had Finn been busy with Rachel. Then again, if Finn had been busy with Rachel then he, Puck, would have not been carrying Rachel out to his truck.

Sometimes he gave himself a headache.

"I said put your seatbelt on!" he said, when he noticed that Rachel was just sitting uselessly in the car seat.

He rolled his eyes. Did he have to do _everything_ for her? He leaned over and buckled her seatbelt. She grabbed his hand as he did so.

"Don't...feel well." She muttered.

"Are you going to throw up in my truck?" He demanded. She had better not. Puck would be very angry if she did. Even more angry than he already was.

"No..."

"Good. Don't. You feel sick, tell me and we pull over, ok?"

" 'kay..."

He tried to pull his hand away from her, but she held on tonight.

"You wanna let go of my hand, Berry?"

"Feel...ill."

Puck shook his head exasperated. Fuck it. He could drive with one hand.

~*  
He drove for a while, before Rachel piped up again. "Where you going?"

"To drop you off at home, Princess." He said, slightly sarcastically.

"No."

"No?" He asked her, as though he was talking to a three year old. "Why no?"

"Can't...go home...drunk. Dads...annoyed."

"Well, if you sneak up the stairs without them seeing, then they won't _know_._" _ He said.

He turned to look at her. Her head was resting back against the headboard of the seat, swaying from side to side slightly.

There was no way in hell she was going to be able to sneak into the house. Hell, he wasn't sure if she'd even be able to walk unsupported.

Part of him thought: So what? She's the one that got herself into this state. It's all her own doing, let her deal with it. But...that wasn't strictly true. He had been the one to tell her to get drunk. True, he hadn't meant _this_ drunk...or anywhere vaguely _near_ this drunk but still, he should have totally known that Berry would not be able to hold her alcohol.

He turned the truck round.

"Well, guess we're going to my place." He said with a sigh.

A/N – Let me know what you thought! I love reading reviews, it makes my day!


	5. Puck and Rachel Sleep It Off

**Chapter 5 – Puck and Rachel Sleep it Off**

**A/N : Hey guys, here's chapter 5 finally! Sorry it's taken so long! Let me know what you think! Tons of thanks again to my beta - you. had. me. at **(without the spaces!), she's awesome!**  
**

Puck pulled up outside his house and was relieved to see that the lights were out. His mom must already be in bed: thank God. He'd brought chicks home before, but he really didn't think that this was a good time to be doing it. Not if he was hopefully going to get the courage soon to tell his mom that he had gotten Quinn pregnant.

"Come on, drunkard." He said. Rachel didn't move.

He got out the truck and went around to her side. "Wake up."

She stirred.

"Chances of you walking?" He asked.

She mumbled something incoherent in reply.

"Yep. Didn't think so."

Puck reached into the truck and draped her arms around his neck before lifting her out. He was just carrying her into the house, thinking about how badly the night had turned out, when she vomited all over herself. And all over him, several times.

Worst. Night. Ever.

He placed her down so that they were both kneeling in his front yard, his arm around her for support, while she threw up into a bush. Puck hoped that his mom didn't particularly like this piece of shrubbery because he guessed that being fertilised by Rachel Berry's dinner probably wasn't going to do it much good.

When she looked like she was finally (hopefully) done, Puck carried her into the house but instead of taking her into his room he took her to the bathroom and placed her down so she was seated on the toilet.

"You're a disaster, Berry." He said. It was beyond weird seeing Berry in this kind of a state.

"I'm not a disaster!" She said indignantly. "I'm a _star_." She began to sing loudly. That was when Puck knew how fucked Berry really was, because he couldn't even tell what song it was meant to be. And it wasn't because she was singing some lame-ass song that he didn't know – he literally couldn't make out the words that she was singing.

"Berry! Do you want to quit it? My kid sister's down the damn hall."

The _last_ thing he wanted was his little sister seeing this debacle. He hoped she would _never_ ever discover alcohol. Not until she was 21 anyway.

Berry had stopped singing and was sitting with her arms crossed, scowling at him.

He pulled his horribly stained t shirt over his head and threw it into the hamper.

This seemed to cheer her up. "You have a nipple ring...that's _hot_" She said.

Puck was amused. Maybe this night was taking a turn for the better. "What was that?" He asked.

"You're hot. You have a hot body." She said.

Damn right he did. It was about time that someone, other than him (and the cougars) started to appreciate it "Thank you." he said, flexing his muscles.

Rachel's eyes widened. "Do that again."

"Calm down!" Puck laughed. "Right, wait here."

There was no way that Berry was sleeping anywhere near his bed with vomit covered clothes on. He went to his room and rummaged around for a t shirt for her to wear, his football jersey was the first thing that came to hand. Why the hell not?

He went back into the bathroom and tossed it at her. "There you go. Wear that."

She started to peel off her dress.

Puck promptly turned around. He felt that there was something a bit wrong about watching a drunken Berry take off her clothes. No matter how sexually frustrated he had been of late.

It was ironic actually, that he seemed to have a moral issue with watching an intoxicated girl getting undressed, and yet he had managed to justify shagging his best friend's girlfriend.

"You don't want to watch?" Her voice demanded.

"_What_?" Puck asked without turning round.

"You don't want to watch." Rachel repeated sadly. "Not beautiful enough."

Puck shook his head in disbelief and waited for a bit.

"You decent?" He asked.

"Yes."

He turned around slowly in case she was lying, but sure enough she was sitting there wearing his football He grudgingly admitted to himself that she looked pretty damn hot. He had always liked seeing girls wearing his clothes...but Rachel Berry in his football jersey was really something else. Even if she did have vomit in her hair. And was crying.

"Why are you crying?" He demanded, slightly impatiently.

Were all drunks like this? Actually, scrap that He knew _he _didn't cry when he was drunk. Or he really fucking hoped not anyway.

"I'm not beautiful." She said and started to wail louder.

"Rachel." He said, kneeling down and looking her in the eye. "You are very beautiful. You are also very crazy."

That stopped her crying at least. She smiled. "I'm tired."

Puck walked her through to his bedroom and she crawled under the covers of his bed.

Then he remembered that all of her clothes were still in the bathroom. It would _not_ be for the best if his mom found those. Or his sister.

He went back through and picked up her dress. He rinsed it under the tap until it was mostly clean and hung it up to dry, figuring she would need to wear it tomorrow.

Then he saw the other clothes that she had taken off lying on the floor. A purple bra. And -_Jesus Christ_- a black pair of lacy panties. Maybe she had listened to his advice about wearing underwear Finn would like. And then it struck him – she was almost totally naked in his bed. Fuck-_ing _hell.

As an afterthought, he got her a glass of water before heading back to his room.

When Puck got back to his room he saw that she was already asleep. He put the glass of water next to her on his bedside table before turning out the light. He contemplated sleeping on the floor before completely disregarding the idea. Fuck it, he decided; he'd already been enough of a fucking gentleman for one night. Besides, Berry was out cold –it wasn't like she would even notice if he slept next to her.

He removed his jeans but, for once, left his boxers on and climbed into the bed beside her.

*

The first thing Rachel felt when she woke up was a sense of blinding pain. The second was a horrible feeling of disorientation, followed swiftly by the realisation that she did not have a _clue_ what had happened last night.

Okay, first things first. Where was she? She sat up, looked around and looked down. Noah Puckerman was lying next to her.

_What_!

Don't panic, Rachel. She told herself. It is very likely that nothing happened. Then she saw that she was wearing his football jersey and felt like crying.

She nudged him. "Puck." She hissed. "Puck!!"

Lazily he opened his eyes. "Morning, Berry." He said, before closing them again.

"Puck!" She nudged him again, "what happened last night?"

He didn't even open his eyes this time. "Ask again in a few hours." He mumbled.

She nudged him again, but this time he didn't acknowledge her. She did not know how he could be so calm about this. Desperately she cast her eyes around the room, looking for a clue as to what had happened the night before.

Her eyes fell on a glass of water next to the bed. Perfect. She picked it up, and splashed a bit on Puck.

His eyes shot open. "God dammit, Berry! There are better ways to wake a guy up you know!"

She was going to question exactly what he meant by this, but the urgency of needing to know what horrific occurrence may or may not have taken place the night before meant that she ignored the comment.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to know what happened last night!"

He grumpily sat up and she tried not to notice that he was half naked.

_That still doesn't mean that anything happened._

"You got wasted."

"And?"

"And the night was a disaster?" He said, smirking.

She frowned. "Disaster how?"

"Well, the whole Finn plan went horribly wrong when you went upstairs with Drew, you wouldn't let me take you to your house. And you threw up on me."

Rachel bit her lip. He looked kind of annoyed. She kind of remembered all the stuff with Drew. (Although she almost wished she didn't) It was all the stuff after that which she wasn't very sure about.

"So we didn't...?"

"Didn't what?

She knew that he knew what she meant and was just being awkward.

"Have... intercourse."

Puck snorted with laughter.

"If I'd popped your cherry, Berry, you'd damn well know."

And with that, he rolled over and went back to sleep.

Rachel knew that she should really leave however there were several issues with actually doing so. For one, she didn't know where Puck's house actually _was_ and how long it would take her to get home. For another, her car was at Brittany's house and since she was planning on telling her dads that she'd just stayed there, turning up home without her it would be a bit suspicious.

And lastly, she felt far too sick to move. She snuggled under the covers and, like Puck, went back to sleep but not before carefully placing a pillow between the two of them.

~*

Puck found himself waking up, a few hours later to the sound of Berry saying "I can't believe I got drunk last night!"

"Everyone gets drunk, Berry. Chill out."

He sat up, so they were both sitting side by side, leaning against the headboard of his bed.

"I don't. I _never_ get drunk."

Puck didn't answer; he wasn't really sure what he was supposed to say.

"Do you think Finn hates me?" She asked.

"No."

"Really?"

"I don't know. He's got no reason to, not really."

Berry still looked worried. "How did it go with Quinn?"

"Badly. I was meaning to talk to you about that. Have you come up with a plan yet?"

She shook her head. "No. But when I do let's hope it's better than the plan you gave me."

That was a bit harsh! He'd thought it had been a brilliant plan. "What was wrong with my plan?!"

She sighed. "Well let's just say I was hoping to score a date with Finn. Instead I woke up in bed with _you_."

"Only because you got wasted and _begged _me to take you home with me!"

"I did no such thing." Berry protested.

Puck couldn't resist the opportunity to mess with her, "How do you know? Can you actually remember?"

She shook her head. "No. Not exactly."

Exactly. He didn't expect her to remember much.

"Noah..." She started.

"Yes?"

"When I took off my clothes…."

Puck smirked. He knew that this would be funny. Then he remembered that she was half naked in his bed. Fuck. He pulled the covers tighter around himself.

"Yes?" He said.

"Did you…you know…"

He raised his eyebrows and put on a confused expression. "Did I…?"

"See anything?"

He laughed. "Nope. But it wasn't for lack of trying on your part. You practically _begged_ me to watch."

She blushed. "I do not believe that."

He shrugged. "Believe what you want. Nice underwear by the way. Shame Finn never got to see them."

Berry flushed an even brighter color. "Could you please get my clothes?" She asked, slightly shrilly.

Fuck. Now was really not a good time for him to be getting up and walking about in front of her.

"Give me a minute." He muttered.

She frowned, confused.

"Look, I've just woken up…"

"And?"

How dense was she? Did he really need to explain that he couldn't get out of bed because he fucking morning wood?

After he didn't respond Berry continued speaking. "You know, I'm surprised I threw up last night, actually," she said, "I normally don't have a gag reflex."

Puck raised an eyebrow at her. "You might need to give me five minutes."

Berry looked confused and he was just thinking how to explain the situation to her when the door of his room opened and his mom walked in.

…Well that was that problem solved anyway.

He had totally thought his mom would be out at work this morning. Fuck!

Berry gave out a yelp and tried to hide under the sheets. Right, like that was going to work.

Puck rolled his eyes and said the only thing that he thought would help the situation. "Don't worry, mom, she's Jewish."

Berry resurfaced at that. "Mrs. Puckerman," She began, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Rachel Berry and while I do realize that this predicament looks distinctly like your son and I have been….having intercourse, I can assure you that this was not the case and that he is in fact totally dedicated to Quinn and the baby and has not been fornicating lately in the slightest. Or at least not with me anyway."

Puck stared at her in disbelief. That was probably the most unhelpful thing he had ever heard anyone say _ever_. And he had sat through tons of Kurt's costume proposals in Glee practice. (Sequined scarves for the guys? Like that was ever going to happen!)

"Baby?!" His mum questioned.

"We should maybe talk about this later, mom."

His mom looked livid. Not that he could blame her.

"We will be talking about it _now_. Excuse us, Rachel." His mom stormed from the room and Puck assumed that he was meant to follow her.

He got out of bed (_definitely_ no problem there now) and threw on some clothes.

"I am so, _so_ sorry," Berry whispered, her hand over her mouth. "I thought she knew."

"Yeah, well. She didn't. Does now though. Thanks for that!" He said sarcastically.

"Noah!!" His mom shouted from the hallway.

"I'd better go." He muttered, before heading down stairs to face the music.

~*

Left alone in Puck's room, Rachel felt worse than she had when she first woke up that morning. What an idiot she had been to just assume that his mom knew?!

She really hoped that they managed to work things out. In the meantime, she wasn't really sure what she should do. She still didn't know exactly where she was which meant that getting home would still be an issue.

But then, she figured that Puck would not want to see her in his room after the talk with his mom was done.

She got out of bed and started looking for her clothes. She found her underwear (_why_ had she taken that off??) and quickly slipped them on, but she couldn't see her dress anywhere. So much for her plans of making an escape.

She got back into the bed. There was no way she wanted Noah coming back and seeing her standing about wearing just his jersey.

She took the opportunity to look about his room. It was surprisingly neat, but also pretty bare. There was a tv and some kind of game console thing (she had no idea what one) but there were no posters, no photos…It really did look like he wanted to leave as soon as he could.

In the corner of the room his guitar was leaning against the wall and next to it was a folder of what looked like music. She couldn't help herself.

Taking a quick glance towards the door, she got out of bed again and went over to his guitar. She had no idea what kind of music Puck actually liked. She flipped the folder open and started leafing through it.

She recognized some of the stuff; The Plain White T's, Nirvana, Lifehouse. She leafed through and found _Sweet Caroline _and smiled. Some of the stuff though she had never heard: Sublime; she never listened to Pearl Jam, but knew of them. The last few pages were the Jonas Brothers…? Rachel made a mental note to ask him about that…and Sublime.

But some of it was written in a scrawling handwriting and was stuff she didn't recognize. That's when it hit her: he'd been writing songs himself.

Squinting she took a look at the lyrics and was surprised to find that they were actually pretty good. She was shocked to find that the songs weren't about love so much as his avid desire to leave Lima. She was even more shocked to see that he'd used words that she didn't think he would have known.

She really wanted to look through more of it but she heard the sound of someone stomping up the stairs and quickly threw herself back into his bed.

Puck came storming into the room, and sat down at the end of the bed where her feet were.

"You're still here I see. Wanna go tell my Mom that I'm failing Spanish? That's another bombshell I've yet to drop on her, but I figure that it would obviously sound much better coming from a random girl she's just met." He said dryly, but not sounding overly unkind.

Still, she felt absolutely terrible. "I really am so, so sorry. I would _never_ have said anything if I'd thought she didn't know."

He shrugged. "Two seconds." He left the room and came back with her purple dress. He tossed it at her. "There."

Rachel waited, hesitating to see what he would do, and to her relief he turned around without her having to ask him to.

(Although she was surprised he didn't even try to watch. Did he not find her attractive?)

She quickly put on her dress and followed him out to the truck. They drove mainly in silence and Rachel wasn't sure if Puck was even speaking to her or not, when he said "You wanna go for a drive?"

She nodded. She figured it was the least she could do. And she was pretty relieved that this probably meant that he didn't hate her. (Unless he was planning on driving to the middle of nowhere and killing her before hiding the body.)

She was thinking about how best to break the awkward silence – because everyone knew that Rachel Berry did not _do_ silence –when he spoke.

"She wasn't surprised you know."

"Your mom?"

"Yeah. She wasn't surprised about the baby at all. Turns out she's been expecting me to screw up."

"I'm sure that's not true." Rachel said kindly. She noticed that he wasn't looking at her when he spoke; instead he was staring blankly at the road he was driving on.

"It's true. She pretty much told me herself."

Rachel opened her mouth to protest that his mom surely hadn't meant it, when he interrupted, this time turning to look at her with a fierce, intense look in his hazel eyes.

"You don't know what it's like, Berry. Everyone expects you to do _well_ at everything. No one expects me to do well. My own _family_ thinks I'm going to fuck things up. What hope have I got?"

"I expect you to do well." She said. And she truly did believe it. She had seen Noah Puckerman in action. When he wanted something, he was ruthless. She couldn't imagine him not getting it.

And that's why she knew that, eventually, he was going to win Quinn over with or without her help. The thought unnerved her slightly. She put it down to the fact that there was no way that she would be able to get Finn without _his_ help.

Speaking of Finn, her mobile started ringing. He was calling!

"Don't answer it." Puck said.

"What? But I've wanted him to call!"

"Just trust me. Don't answer."

Frowning slightly, Rachel put her phone back into her bag, hoping that this plan was going to work.

"I just hate how everyone makes assumptions about me." Puck was saying.

"Not everyone does." Rachel said.

"They do. You do. You all think you're better than me."

Rachel frowned, slightly peeved off with the self pity act. He wasn't the one that got bullied at school. OK, everyone assumed that he was a dead beat, but at least they left him alone. Everyone assumed that she was a "freak" and taunted her mercilessly for it.

"People assume things about me too. You proved that today." She said.

He looked confused. "When?"

She tried to think of an example. "Well, when you assumed I was a …you know…virgin."

Puck nearly crashed his truck. "You're _not_?"

When she didn't answer, he continued "Since when? Are you joking? You were a virgin when we went out…that's why I couldn't get to second base…."

"Well, no I _am_. That maybe wasn't the best example actually, but regardless, it was still a presumption. People can't help but make them; it's human nature. It's up to you to prove them wrong."

He shook his head. "That's the thing though. It's like the more they presume, the more I have this stupid desire to prove them _right._"

Rachel was going to tell him that was ridiculous when he interrupted.

"This conversation is lame. Tell me about your favorite musical."

The fact that Puck had replaced their conversation with a topic that, she was positive, he would usually consider equally "lame" told Rachel that he really _didn't_ want to keep talking about this. So she obliged him by talking his ear off about different musicals.

Puck didn't mention his mom or the baby for the rest of the afternoon but when he dropped her off at her house later, she liked to think that she had made him feel a bit better and had hopefully repaired some of the damage she had done.

"I really _am_ sorry about letting it slip." She said, as she got out of his truck.

Puck shrugged. "She would've found out eventually. See you tomorrow. And _no_ calling Finn behind my back, okay?"

Rachel agreed and watched him drive off, hoping that things would be alright when he got home and thinking that there really was a lot more to Noah Puckerman than what met the eye.

**A/N : Review review review, it makes my day!! Also feel free to throw in any suggestions of any scenes you'd like to see included in this fic!**


	6. Puck and Rachel Arrange A Date

**Chapter 6- Puck And Rachel Arrange A Date**

A/N- Thanks so much for all the reviews , guys! They made me very happy. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Puck didn't really get the chance to see or talk to Berry for the next few days. His mom had insisted on him earning some money to give to Quinn for the baby and so she was paying him to do some extra chores around the house. This made no sense to Puck when he thought about it. 'Cause if she was paying him money to do stuff, then she obviously had the money anyway – so why couldn't she just give it to him?

(He hadn't dared to voice this opinion. His mom was still trying to adjust to the fact that she was about to become a grandmother.)

And so, due to his newly acquired list of domestic activities, Puck had found himself pretty tied up and didn't see Berry until Glee practice on Thursday.

Glee Practice. Sometimes he still couldn't believe he went. Puck found that he had gone through phases with the Glee club. Example: when Finn had first joined, he thought it was for total lame-os, like wheelchair boy, stutter girl and that fat chick. Then he himself had joined, and he realized it was obviously for talented and cool individuals (as well as lame-os.)

These days though, he slightly dreaded it. It wasn't really fun going to a club where half the members were glaring at you… : Finn for obvious reasons, Kurt because he had hurt Finn, Mercedes because she liked to be involved in everyone else's business for no apparent reason and Santana because he had stopped sexting with her…and sexing her….

The other half of Glee was avoiding him: Quinn because she didn't want to speak to him about the baby again, Artie because he wanted to stay out of all the arguing, Brittany out of loyalty to Santana. Even Mike and Matt: they had decided they didn't want to take sides in "baby-gate" (as it was still affectionately being referred to) and so they were inexplicably not talking to him _or _Finn. Personally Puck thought that it would have made more sense just to, you know, _keep_ talking to _both_ of them but go figure!

What he really didn't understand though was why everyone was so mad at _him_ and not at Quinn. She was the one that had cheated after all! And then _lied_ about it!

And also, it was ridiculous how all of these people who were _so_ disapproving didn't seem to mind him until Finn had found everything out, even though they had all apparently known that he was the father for ages! (Thank you, Mercedes, you meddling bitch!)

All in all, he was strongly thinking about quitting. The only thing stopping him was the fact that it was his only real chance to still be close to Quinn.

Which was why he was sitting in Glee practice, even though almost everyone hated him.

"Okay guys, we're going to do something a bit different this week."Mr. Schue was saying.

Puck rolled his eyes. _Every_ week was "something different" whether it was creating mash ups, competing with the girls or doing something bizarre involving wigs which he had never quite understood.

"It'll be a bit like Ballad week, you'll be in pairs. Only this time we'll be looking at original material. That's right." He said, looking enthusiastically around the room, "You'll be writing your own songs and then performing them."

As usual, Shue's idea was met with the lack of enthusiasm that always greeted any of his ideas involving a change in routine.

"Come _on_ guys!" Schue exclaimed, obviously determined not to be put off by the lack of interest in his brilliant new plan, "This is a chance to _really_ express yourselves! You always complain about _my_ song choices." Bust a Move was obviously still a sore point, Puck noted, "So now it's time to show me what you _want_ to perform!"

Santana spoke for all of them "Mr. Schue. We're busy. We don't have _time_ to write a song."

The others murmured their agreement with Kurt throwing in "Besides…Aren't we supposed to be getting ready for Regionals? We don't have time to mess around. It's not like anyone here (he looked around the room disdainfully) will be able to write a song we can actually _use_."

Schue shook his head. "It doesn't have to be a masterpiece, I'm just asking for you all to be a little creative. It'll be _fun_! "

Berry piped up, "Can we pick our own partners this time, please? I feel that we are now all at the stage where we all consider each other good friends, therefore there is no need for our partners to be chosen for us."

Puck highly doubted that this opinion was shared amongst the whole group (especially towards him. No one considered him a _friend_ let alone a "good" one), but everyone was nodding their heads vigorously, hoping that if they agreed they would be able to choose their own partners.

"Can I choose first?" Berry asked again.

"Any objections?" Mr. Schue asked.

Hummel put his hand up, as if to object, and then changed his mind and put it down again.

"Okay, Rachel, on you go."

"I choose Puck."

Puck looked at her blankly. He was sitting next to Rachel (who else was he going to sit with?) and would have been next in line to choose his partner after she had picked. He had obviously been planning on picking Quinn. It would give them some bonding time and a chance for him to listen to her write something and tell her how amazing it was. Flattery always worked a treat.

Maybe he could even bring himself to cry! He thought excitedly, before remembering that – oh yeah – he was stuck with Berry. Now he really _did_ feel like crying.

He didn't mind Berry, he really didn't. But he hated how crazy she got when it came to Glee. Listening to her frantically trying to write a song that would outshine everyone else's did not seem like a fun way to spend his time. He wondered if his mom had any extra chores she could add to that list of hers.

Before he had a chance to voice his objection, Hummel had quickly said "I want Finn. I mean. I choose Finn."

Everyone else then chose their partners but Puck was barely listening, he was too busy trying to work out what the hell Berry was playing at and, as soon as practice was over he pulled her over to the side, and waited till they were the only people left in the practice room before he demanded an explanation.

"It's all part of the plan." She had said, looking smug.

"The plan for me and Quinn?" He asked incredulously.

Maybe there was another plan they were involved in that he wasn't aware of, because he didn't see how him being in jail for murdering Berry (which, let's face it, was bound to happen if he had to spend hours listening to her composing a song) was going to help him.

"Yes." She had said simply. "_You_ are going to write a song for Quinn and then perform it. If that doesn't show her how sensitive you are, then I don't know what will!"

"_I'm_ going to write a song for Quinn?" He asked incredulously. "And then perform it? I don't think I can do that."

"You did it for me." She pointed out. "When we were…you know…Dating. Anyway, I really need to run. Give me a call when you've started on a song and I'll tell you what I think!"

And before he could protest, she had marched out of the practice room, leaving him wondering how the hell he was going to write Quinn a convincing love song by next Thursday.

~*

Rachel was pleased with herself for several reasons. Firstly – things with Finn seemed like they may have been looking up. Although she wasn't 100% sure this was the case since every time she had spoken to him it had been decidedly brief.

This was due to Puck's advice of "playing it cool". She hadn't seen Puck much this week so far (she hoped it wasn't because he was in trouble with his mom) but every time she had managed to get hold of him for Finn advice it had always been the same: Don't make it too easy.

And so that's what she had been doing. Every time Finn had spoken to her, she'd managed to come up with a reason to leave the conversation.

Without looking like she was doing it on purpose—that was another piece of Puck Advice.

"_You don't want to look like you're being a bitch or that you're blowing him off 'cause you can't be bothered. You just want him to think you're __really__ busy."_

And to give Puck his credit, it really did seem to be having an effect – the less she actually talked to Finn, the more he seemed to want to talk. In fact, she had the feeling that he was starting to actively look for her in the hallway in between classes. The thought of this made her smile.

Rachel's second reason for feeling very pleased with herself was due to the fact that she had come up with a plan to help Noah with Quinn.

Earlier in the week she had briefly spoken to Quinn in an attempt to work out what she was feeling about Puck. On reflection she maybe had to work on her subtlety because Quinn had looked at her funny and snapped "What the hell is it to you, Berry?"

She had apologized after, saying that her emotions were running wild. "I've got news for you, Berry. Pregnancy _sucks_. Especially doing it all on your own."

Rachel had seen her way in and had said, "But you don't need to do it all on your own, do you? Have you considered getting Puck more involved?"

Quinn had wrinkled her pretty little nose that Rachel was ridiculously jealous of and shook her head. "I know Puck. He says he wants to be involved and maybe he does," she shrugged, "but he'll lose interest. I know what Puck's like, what he's in to. He's just not deep enough or emotionally mature enough to be father material. Plus, what have I got to go on? A few half assed assurances that he wants to be with me? I fell for that before – he ended up sexting Santana. I just don't believe that he's serious enough – anyone can say nice things. Following through with them? That's a different matter."

She cut off and saw Rachel staring at her intently, hanging on every word. "I'm rambling, you must be bored."

"No, no I'm not at all." Rachel said eagerly, "Any time you need to talk, I'm here."

Quinn smiled a genuine smile. "Thanks. It really does mean a lot to me. Especially after the way I've treated you. Oh shit. I'm going to cry now. I _hate_ being pregnant!" She angrily slammed her hand against her locker, fighting back tears. "Anyway, I've got to run to class. Later, Berry."

She had hurried off down the hall and Rachel was left there, feeling that progress had definitely been made.

She thought about going straight to Puck and telling him exactly what Quinn had said. But then she had a better idea. If she told him straight out then, likely as not, he would go stomping up to Quinn in his usual impatient way and promise and swear that he was serious about getting involved with her and the baby.

But Quinn didn't want that. She'd had enough of his words; she wanted to be _shown_ that he was there for her. Rachel didn't trust Puck to hold back on a verbal tirade and let his actions speak instead.

And that was why she was going to instruct Puck on how to act so that, in time, he could prove to Quinn that he would be there for her.

And that was why Rachel Berry was a genius.

~*

If Puck didn't love his guitar so much, he'd have thrown the stupid thing against the damn wall.

He had been messing about for a few hours now and he was at a total blank for what the hell he was meant to write .He had a horrible feeling that he was going to end up looking like a fucking moron come performance time, which was only a week away.

He also didn't really understand what Berry was going to do to help out. They were given the assignment in _pairs_ so what was she going to do while he was singing about all of his private dreams and desires? Play the tambourine?

Puck figured that it was one thing writing someone a song to show that you cared- but this was Quinn he was dealing with and Quinn was not easily impressed. If the song wasn't _brilliant _then he _knew_ that she would take it as a sign that he hadn't put in an effort and therefore, by some bizarre logic, wouldn't be able to be the father to her child.

He was casting his eyes around his bedroom for inspiration, when he saw that a box on his laptop was flashing. He was pleased to have an excuse to put down his guitar, until he saw what the message said.

**BroadwayBerry **: How's the song going? Finished yet?

**FckingPck** : bad. V bad.

**BroadwayBerry **: What are you doing right now?

**FckingPck** : wat do u want me 2 be doing?

**BroadwayBerry **: Writing the song obviously. What I mean though is are you busy? Or can I come over?

Puck reread this several times. She wanted to come over to his house?

**FckingPck :** y

**BroadwayBerry** : I need some advice. It's fine if you're busy though.

**FckingPck** : No its cool. Ur lucky my mom is out ha ha.

So true: "That Rachel" was not one of his mom's favorite people right now. This was ironic, since Berry was the most parent friendly person he knew. (A worrying thought since she was borderline crazy.)

Puck didn't have to wait for long before she turned up at his door, pushing past him as soon as he opened it.

"What's the rush, Berry? And where are your manners?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Noah! I'm just all worked up! "

"Worked up?" He raised an eyebrow. "My room's upstairs." He reminded her as, after nearly knocking him over barging into his home, she was now standing awkwardly in his hallway.

He gestured for her to go in front of him. And he realized as they walked up the stairs that this actually gave him a pretty good view up her skirt.

"Hey, Berry. You might have wanted to let me walk in front of you…"

She turned to look at him, quizzically.

"I can see up your damn skirt."

She blushed and yelped and backed against the wall so that he could overtake her. However, as the stairway was rather small and Puck was rather large, this meant that he had to awkwardly brush right against her as he walked past. He couldn't help but notice her breasts briefly pressing against him as he maneuvered past her – he _was_ a guy after all.

As soon as they entered his room, she rushed to his laptop.

"Em, what are you doing?" Puck demanded.

"Signing you off instant messaging." She said, without looking up from the screen.

"For what reason?"

"So that I can sign in. Finn's talking to me. And I need your help on what to say."

"So let me get this straight, Finn was talking to you on the internet so you drove _all the way over here_ to ask for advice and you're thinking he'll still be online?"

"Yes. And he will be, he was online trying to get homework help from people and...Yes, look there he is!" she said, obviously delighted at seeing that her lover-boy was still online.

She double clicked his name eagerly.

"Don't." Puck said, taking her hand and removing it from the keyboard.

"Why?" She said, blushing slightly as she pulled her hand away from his. Sometimes Puck forgot how much of an innocent she was.

"Let _him_ talk to _you_."

She didn't look impressed with this plan, but she waited anyway and sure enough Finn was talking to her a few seconds later.

**Finn001** : hi agen!

Puck supervised Rachel typing back a hello and watched, bored, as they engaged in some uneventful chit chat.

"How did you need my advice, Berry? You look like you can handle this. My grandmother could probably handle this." He said.

"Well that's the problem." She turned to look at him, unhappily. "Nothing's really being said."

"Ok. Let me type." Puck said. 

"What? No! You're not typing!" She said, almost sounding horrified.

Puck disregarded her objections and easily lifted her up out of the seat, before placing her on her feet and sitting on the chair himself. Rachel just stood there, stunned.

Puck thought for a moment before typing

**BroadwayBerry001** : how did u enjoy brittany's party?

**Finn001 : **ye, it was ok. Where did u go? Wat happened with Drew??

"Oh why is that being mentioned?" Rachel whined. "It was such a mistake!"

"This is good, Berry. It means he noticed. And cares."

Puck typed back:

**BroadwayBerry**: not much, he asked me out though

Berry scowled. "That's a lie, Noah. He did nothing of the sort. Not that I remember anyway!"

"Well, as far as Finn is concerned, he did." Puck said.

**Finn001: wat** did u say?

"See? He's interested." Puck said smugly.

**BroadwayBerry** : I said maybe. He seems nice enough. I don't know though, what do you think?"

He typed back.

"I see that you do actually know how to type properly." Berry observed.

"Yeah well, if I didn't type in the lame way that you do then he probably would catch on to the fact that it's not you. Then again, it _is_ Finn, so maybe not."

Berry scowled at his derogatory comment about the love of her life, but her attention was quickly diverted when she saw what he had typed back.

**Finn001** : to be honest, rach, I think it's a really bad idea.

**Finn001** : infact…I've kind of been meaning to ask u something…

**Finn001** : u want to catch a movie some time?

Puck found himself being shoved as Rachel tried to dislodge him from his seat in her eagerness to continue the conversation. When he refused to move, she sat on his knee.

She may have been oblivious to the close proximity they were in, but it made Puck feel decidedly awkward.

He leaned in over her shoulder to see what she was writing, a gesture that made their bodies even closer together. Puck knew that he was in love with Quinn, but he was a _guy_ and Berry was a pretty hot female, so was it wrong that being in this position made him feel, well, slightly _turned on_?

Yes, he decided, very wrong. Luckily any weird feelings were hastily erased from his mind when he saw what she had typed.

**BroadwayBerry** :That would be lovely, Finn. How's tomorrow night?

"Well, you've blown it now, Berry," Puck said, feeling extremely irritated. "Anyone who hasn't sorted out plans for the weekend by now is a sad-ass."

Turned out that she hadn't blown it though, as Finn agreed. Berry swiveled slightly in his lap to face him, looking smug.

"I have a date." She said proudly.

"I know."

She smirked.

"Just don't wear anything dumb." Puck said, brutally.

"Like what? It's okay, I remember what Finn likes." Berry said, "I'll make sure and wear something that shows off my…assets."

Puck found himself abruptly getting up from the seat, accidentally knocking her to the ground. He reached out a hand to help pull her up. "Just don't dress like a slut, Berry. He won't like that."

"That's not what I meant," She said, sounding surprised.

Puck didn't know why, but he was fed up with Berry and her Finn chat. "You need to go now." He said. "I'm busy writing this stupid song. For Quinn."

He ushered her down the stairs and towards the front door, practically shoving her out.

As he watched her walk down his drive looking puzzled he felt slightly bad. "Come over here tomorrow before this lame date and I'll check what you're wearing, Ok?"

She nodded her agreement nervously before getting in her car and disappearing.

Puck wandered back up to his bedroom and picked up his guitar to continue his song writing but found that, much to his surprise, he now had an even stronger desire to hurl the damn thing against the wall.


End file.
